an evil old man's comeuppance
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: implied Snarry, related to the upcoming story for NaNoWriMo in November. Albus is evil Harry and Sev assisted ably by minerva get some revenge. cute animagi. this is just practise for November. Minerva/Severus friendship Harry Severus pairing, Draco is Sev's godson... there's a secret twist attached to that but i am saving that for july. Harry is in Slytherin other twists to come.


An evil old man's comeuppance...

A bolt of lightning struck the school clock tower, splitting the crisp November air clean in two.

A terrified silver and black striped tabby cat scurried across the frigid ground, her clawed feet skidding here and there

She raced up the stone steps and pressed a semi-frozen paw to the castle's oak door.

She padded inside and suddenly, hissed loudly as a pair of hands swept down from above and picked her up under the stomach and tail. She snarled and spat, slashing viciously with her claws until all that remained of the offending hands were some small bloodstained ribbons of flesh.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore squealed in pain.

The tabby cat smiled a very feline smile and leapt from the blood stained digits, making sure that her she landed on Dumbledore's foot with her claws still out. 'Serves him right for daring to pick a cat up under the stomach and tail' she thought 'doesn't he know how dangerous and scary that is for a cat?' she wondered. She shook her striped head clearing her feline mind of any thoughts of sympathy or empathy for that man and sneered up at him in a very feline way before turning tail and heading for the dungeons.

When she got to the dungeons, she meowed loudly and pressed a now completely thawed paw to the corner of a portrait of a beautiful woman with long red hair and bright green eyes.

The portrait swung open to reveal a pale green and silver room with four small steps leading down from the portrait hole to the floor.

On one side of the room was a small kitchen, complete with stove. On the other side was a long oak table covered with a green and silver tablecloth where a batlike man with long black hair and brown eyes sat with a sixteen year old boy, he had a pointed face, long white blond hair and pale grey eyes. They were working on homework for transfiguration. The man hissed as the cat jumped onto his lap.

"hello Minerva" he said scratching behind her ears and giving her a bit of cheese to nibble on. The boy reached out and petted the cat behind the ears as well... she purred up a storm.

"do you understand it now Draco?" the man asked

"yes Uncle Severus, thank you for your help. May I use the same techniques you taught me to teach the others?"  
"of course."

Draco picked up his schoolbag, gave his godfather a hug and left for the Slytherin common room.

The tabby cat jumped off her friend's lap and became a witch.

"to what do I owe the pleasure Minerva?" he asked

"oh I just scratched Dumbledore for picking me up under the tail and stomach which he knows I hate!"

There was a knock on the portrait which swung forward to reveal two boys one tall and bulky with short dark hair and blue eyes, the other short and stocky with messy black hair and the same bright green eyes as the woman in the portrait... his nose and top lip were bloody and he was clutching his right arm.

"Harry what happened?" asked Minerva  
"Ron Weasley attacked me again ma'am in the great hall in front of everyone" he said "he said some dreadful things about me liking bats"

"I will go and deal with him... he is after all in my house" she sneered

"I don't know what is worse, Weasley jumping me or Professor Dumbledore sitting on his useless arse and doing nothing whatsoever to aid me or stop that boy!" said Harry angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore probably couldn't do anything"  
"why?"  
"because he picked me up under the stomach and tail when I was in my Animagus form so I let him have it with my claws"

Harry laughed

"nice one professor, I wish I had seen that evil old goat get what he deserved."

"next time Harry, I will make sure you are there."

"thank you" said Harry "and thanks Neville for bringing me down here to Professor Snape. The thought of having to walk up all of those stairs to the infirmary on an empty stomach..."

The entire room spun before Harry's eyes and as the unidentified curse set in and he fell back, he knew no more.

Professor Snape picked the lifeless body of one Harry Potter up and took him to the infirmary via the floo and told Neville to follow him

"POPPY" he yelled

He set Harry on the bed as the mediwitch bustled in.

"what happened?" she asked

"he was hit by an unidentified curse... it was an orange light... it hit him in the back... I never heard anyone say anything so the caster must have used silent wandless magic..." Neville explained

"Mr. Longbottom, in light of what has just happened to Harry, I think we should reschedule tonight's remedial potions class"  
"yes sir"  
"let me send a Patronus to Mr. Malfoy and ask him to help you in the library instead with tonight's homework"  
"thank you professor"

Severus sent off his Patronus and looked down at Harry... no one knew that he had a secret... no one knew that Severus was more than just Harry's head of house... and no one would know... for now.

Harry awoke a few hours later to find a snowy white vampire bat curled up asleep beside him. Madam Pomfrey checked him over while he petted the bat's fur and tried to wake him without getting bitten.

Madam Pomfrey said Harry had to remain in the infirmary overnight for observation. While Harry plotted his revenge on Dumbledore and Weasley, he watched the bat carefully... it had woken and found itself gazing up at Harry who scooped it onto his lap and gently petted behind its ears.

In spite of his confinement to the infirmary, Harry was happy all was well.


End file.
